Caged Hearts & Crossed Lines
by Naru Hina writer
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are portrayed in a Romeo and Juilet style story just easier to understand dialoge.
1. Beginnings

-1Caged Hearts & Crossed Lines

This story starts in Hinata's perspective  
I looked out my bedroom window there were a few bodies on the ground in their own pools of blood. The outcast were at it again. Ever since I was a small girl all I can remember was fighting. Even before then the city had been divided in two, two gangs the blood liners like myself being of a high ninja family and then their are the outcast who aren't like that the opposites. My father calls them trash, scum just dirt, being a blood liner when I step onto the streets I must be escorted he says they don't play fair.

We had a close encounter when they tried to kidnap Hanabi ever since then no one's allowed to leave the house without and escort. I think it just applies to me and Hanabi I mainly because well I'm the Hyuuga heiress I need to be safe and Hanabi because they already tried to kidnap her. I'm worried sometimes when I hear screams outside my window.

I walked over to my vanity and brushed my long hair. I stared back at myself in the mirror my own pale eyes looking back at me my skin has really gotten light. I wonder if I should convince Neji to take a walk with me. I'm getting tired of being the house day after day with nothing to do. Hanabi is always training and we're nothing alike Neji well he's just busy helping father.

I sighed time to find Neji. I opened my door and walked down the stairs. I checked the kitchen no, I checked the training room no, I checked the library no he's always in there finally I checked his room.

"Neji." I said from behind his door. He'd gotten a lot nicer lately.

"Yes Hinata?" He asked over some books.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me? I'm tired of sitting in the house."

"Hold on." He wrote something down then got up. "I've gotten a bit tired of the house as well."

We walked down the hall to the front door. We stepped out the door into the blinding sunlight. It's been awhile since I've been outside. He smiled as we walked towards town. The second we reached the main street of Konoha I saw the flash of a kunai. The outlaws of Konoha have been known to hang around here in town.

We bumped into Sasuke on the way. Neji relaxed a bit he was really only concerned about Naruto their leader.

"Hi Hinata."

"Good morning Sasuke-kun." I smiled and bowed politely.

"Why so formal? Relax Hinata."

"Alright."

"So where you guys going?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted to take a walk."

He asked with a snide smile "Mind If I come?"

Neji didn't really care. "I wouldn't mind at all Sasuke." I replied. I felt much safer in a group of three then two. They were both very skilled Sasuke was also in the blood liners mostly because he's a Uchiha.

They started talking about something I wasn't paying much attention to I admired the forest we were passing through. The sunlight was nice pouring through the openings in the trees, most of the flowers were in bloom. I walked away from them and smelled a few of the flowers.

I heard a rustling in the bushes...


	2. Plan in Motion

-1Naruto's perspective  
The city had always been divided even when we were kids, I was always on the wrong side of the fence. There's only two sides in Konoha the blood liners the big clans with "Good" blood, then the outcasts like me with "Dirty blood" as they so avidedly put it. We live on the outskirts of Konoha in an abandoned trading town. We rarely leave or we'll get killed. At night we stay in the old hotel there weren't any apartments since it was just a trading town.

Everyone picked a building they'd like to run. Tenten choose the weapon shop/forgery, Sakura took the hospital, Chouji took the only restaurant: Gaara Temari and Kankuro left the sand village and joined us to, Temari runs a bar, Kankuro took a small general store, Lee runs the dojo and Gaara help me run our gang in the mayor's old office.

If things were different none of us would be here. I sat in the ripped up chair looking at piles of plans. None were any good. I was starting to feel suffocated in the office and hungry. I Pushed my chair away from my desk and walked out side. I hope Chouji got more ramen. Gaara was at the front door.

"You going to get lunch Gaara?" He has changed a lot since we were chunin.

"I figured I'd ask you." he's voice still held that bit of creepiness.

"Have we began the main objective for today?" 

"Yes Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Temari and Kankuro are working as we speak."

Great news things are finally going as planned hopefully it won't be another screw up. We were never going to hurt the girl we just wanted to get a ransom hey we're broke barley got enough to run this place sometimes. Don't get the idea were villains we're not what they make us out to be.

We walked through town almost all the building are boarded up. I stuck my hands in my pockets neither me nor Gaara spoke the rest of the way. There wasn't exactly a lot to talk about. We sat down in a booth in the corner that was our favorite seat.

Chouji came over "Naruto I take it you want the regular miso ramen?"

"Yeah." He looked at Gaara.

"Gaara?" He asked.

"Steak extra rare." In my book fresh off the cow still bloody yuck.

"Oh and Chouji if you have any coffee that'd be good to."

"Got it be done in a few minutes." He went back into the kitchen and began cooking.

"Gaara are you confident they'll succeed this time? I have my doubts."

"Yes theirs more going their loaded with Tenten's finest weapons if necessary our first target was stronger then originally anticipated. We've refocused our goal and target this time."

Good it sounded like everything was in place. Our target was Hinata Hyuuga the bloodliner leader's Daughter. Even when we were just kids there was two schools one for the better students and one for the not as good. I saw her from the window of my classroom one day.

She was very pretty but I never saw her after that. The next day we all left. That was ten years ago we were 13 now we're all around 23. I wanted something else to talk about.

"Gaara are temari's renovations going well?"

"yes Kankuro's been helping her out a lot." Gaara came back with the food.

"Hope you like it Boss." He turned to Gaara "I hope it rare enough." we ate paid and left. No one had come back yet so we went back to the office to wait...


	3. After The Kidnapping

-1Hinata's viewpoint  
What was in the bushes was nothing to worry about. Just a rabbit, so I pet it and it and it hopped away. I heard another rustling from the trees. I wondered what it was so I activated my byakugan I saw five people armed in the trees. I glanced back to Neji and Sasuke still talking unaware. I saw a small glint possibly a senbon needle. I now understood.

"Neji Sasuke!..." I screamed but it was to late the needles hit. Both hit the ground. Did it kill them? I ran over and checked no their still alive most likely some kind of immobilization poison. From behind me I felt someone cover my mouth and whisper

"We're not going to hurt you, so relax." Strangely after the first time your kidnapped the second time you just decide to just relax not like you have a choice.

I saw the rest come out one stuck something near my nose my byakugan shut down the forest become silent blurred then everything went black.

Naruto's viewpoint

After playing another half an hour of pencil darts at my desk. Gaara came in.

"Naruto their back, they got her." 

"Excellent."

I got out of my chair and walked to the square. Lee was carrying her carefully and gently, like I said and will say we're not trying to harm her. I took a look at her, her face was still as pretty as I remembered but her hair had gotten long.

Lee asked "Where would you like me to put her."

"Take her to the hotel give her the window-less room but put the a/c on."

"Got it sir."

"Temari Ten-Ten watch the door incase she tries to escape. Sakura I'd like you to stay in the room she might get scared if she's alone. Call me when she wakes up."  
They saluted and carried out their orders.

Gaara asked "What's your plan?"

"First we make sure she's ok, then we tell her the rules and get her to follow then we send the ransom."

"So pretty much we're just going to wait?"

"Gaara it's just a long waiting game." I put my arm across his shoulder he's not gay.

"I understand."

Since there was nothing better to do me and Gaara played pencil darts even after all my practice he beat me. I handed him the last 20 yen I had.

I had to ask "Gaara how did you get so good?"

He smirked "I play against everyone in the bar mostly with Ten-Ten we play with kunai, shuriken, senbon needles anything really much harder."

Then he went back into his office. I felt like sleeping...


	4. Meeting The Leader

-1Hinata's viewpoint  
Slowly I came to it went from black to blurry. I blinked and everything was clear. I looked around blue cracked wall, beige bedcovers a bit ripped where am I? An old hotel? I scanned the rest of the room I saw a woman with pink hair on the next bed.

She spoke "I see you've just woken up do you feel dizzy?."

She sounded concerned I said "No I'm fine are you also ki..."

"No I helped kidnap you. We're not going to hurt you we are not the way your clan makes us out to be."

I wasn't sure wither to trust her or not, I felt like panicking. I thought I had been safe with Neji and Sasuke now I'm alone and scared. The woman smiled.

"My name is Sakura I run the hospital I hope I don't see you there."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga but Hinata is fine." Sakura walked to the door

"Inform Naruto that she's awake." I felt cold I knew exactly who I was with now.

"N...a..r...u...to..." I stammered.

"He just wants to speak to you." She smiled I guessed she was trying to make me feel more comfortable.

"is he going to hurt me?"

"No no one is going to even touch and even if they do I'll just fix ya up."

I heard a voice outside the door. "He's ready to see her now."

Sakura said to me "If you walk calmly with us we won't tie your hands our feet."

Well I guess that works better being tied up doesn't sound appealing. She opened the door and motioned for me to follow so I did. Two girls went beside me. One with two messy brown buns whispered.

"I'm a weapon master I carry all of them on me, I have no problem using them."  
I gulped nervously. Sakura was in front. "Ten-Ten I wouldn't do that or the boss might kill you."

Ok Sakura and Ten-ten then who was the other girl? The other girl had four ponytails.

"Sakura we don't live under his thumb the only reason we're even going along with this is because we need the money to run this town."

Temari as long as we live in this town we do as he ask. With his dem...I mean gift he could kill us all."

"Gift?" Well now I know everyone's names.

"I said to much if you want to know you ask him yourself." We all walked out of the hotel. The town looked abandoned most of the building were boarded up. They lived here to I felt a pang of sympathy.

We reached an old office building a scary looking guy with red hair said with a creepy voice. "I can take her from here."

They departed, I wonder if he's second in command or something. He walked down a small hall.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, don't panic and don't do anything rash or bold. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." His voice and eyes gave me chills. He knocked on a large door.

A voice said "Come in." The door opened and I was left with the man that ordered me here.

"Well hello Hinata. Did they treat you ok?"

"Yes."

"Good go ahead and take a seat. Your most likely wondering why your here."

"Actually yeah."

"You see we are just keeping you here to get some ransom money, we have absolutely no intention to harm you if you can follow a few rules. 1 you can do what you please as long as you remain in the town. 2 As long as your here you can have free meals. 3 please don't send you our escape call or we'll be forced to tie you up and leave you in a room."

Cooperating sounded better. "I understand."

"I'll be dropping in on you from time to time just to see how your doing."

"Sounds ok to me."

"I doubt they gave you a real tour of the city would you care to join me?"

"I would like that." He smiled and his blue eyes lit up...


	5. Beginning of Something

-1Naruto's viewpoint  
I asked her to follow and she did. I pointed to the right.

"Ok on your right is the bar it's run by Temari who you met already and it's open from 7pm-12pm. She has also renovated it." I pointed to my left.

"That's Lee's dojo it's normally open until dawn. Next to it is Chouji's restaurant it's open from 10am-midnight. Across from it is the weapon shop open from 7am-7pm be careful around the owner she's a bit crazy. Next to Ten-Ten's on the right is Kankuro's general store open from 6am-to 8pm. Finally the building down the road is Sakura's hospital open always, poor girl never gets any sleep."

Hinata said "It sounds like you all work very hard."

"It's not work it's survival, but after ten years your used to it." I smiled at her I was hoping to make her comfortable. I asked

"Would you prefer Hinata or Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Hinata would be great."

"Before I forget..." I pulled out her room key "It's above mine so I can keep an eye on you..." That's didn't sound right "I mean I'm not a pervert or anything so don't get that idea..., I'm a lot of things but I'm not a pervert." She tilted her head it was cute. I might as well admit it I thought she was pretty.

Sadly I had a job to do. I can't let my desires interfere with that. Maybe once this is over things can change, but most likely not I bet she's engaged by now. her fiancé's probably pacing right now.

Then she asked a question "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing don't read into it."

"Ok Naruto are you busy?"

"No kidnapping you was the majority of my plans for the day, why?"

"Maybe would you like to..." Her face got all read which told me she was nervous which I thought was cute. "Go to lunch with me?"

"Yeah Chouji might go all crazy with the spatula again." Her face went white "I'm kidding."

Her face regained color. We walked into the restaurant and took a seat in the corner booth. Chouji came over

"Well hello Ms. Hyuuga what would you like today?"

"Do you have ramen? Chicken flavored?"

"Yes what restaurant would a be without ramen?" One up she liked my favorite food.

"I'll have what she's having." He nodded and left to his kitchen. "In your 30 minutes of being here what do you think?"

"It's my second time being kidnapped and far better then the first time." No I had to pry a bit.

"Did you have anyone special back in town?"

"My cousin Neji and Sasuke."

"Sasuke would be your?..."

"Fiancé to be." Dammit!!!! "But it's only an arranged marriage I only agreed to it because it's for the good of the clan. I just wanted to remain friend I think he understands that's why he keeps putting off engaging." 

She continued "The whole selfish idea was to have a kid processing both of our abilities. We had a plan ready after the baby was born I was going to raise it and we'd divorce." I blinked that was a lot to take in. "What about yourself Naruto?"

"There's a lot to tell. My parents died when I was a baby from then on I was alone. I got grouped with the outcast sent to hell hole of a school graduation I found my apartment and some of my friends were burned down. We guessed it was the other clan telling us to get lost. So we wandered in the woods found this town and have been here ever since."

She had a look I couldn't quite read I didn't see anger, happiness, sadness sympathy I couldn't figure it out." Chouji had our food.

"Here it is I hope you like it."

"I'm sure if it's made by you it's delicious." I didn't know Chouji could smile that big.  
She asked me a question.

"Naruto do you believe there's someone for everyone? Then someday we find them?"

"Actually yeah do you ever get the feeling they could be right in front of us?"

"Sometimes." For the first time in my life I ignored ramen.

"Naruto what do you want in a woman?"

"Well someone that's laughs at my jokes, pretty voice that I just want to listen to all the time, gentle eyes, someone that loves me as much as I love them, finally just someone my heart tells me is right for me. What about you?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." I guess we thought a lot a like. I swear a heard my heart whisper 'Love'. I'd never felt this way before. It was so very new to me could it possibly be love? We talked for another hour.

"Wow it's really late." I said in my most suave voice.

"Mind if I escort you home?" I think it worked. She smiled and nodded. I left some yen on the table. Then we left and walked down the street. Lee ran over.

"Naruto Sir are you coming to the bar tonight?"

"Nah I need some sleep." Then he sped off to the bar. I noticed Hinata was closer to me then before. Sad thing in two days I might not ever see her again.

I saw her blush then I felt a hand slip into mine...


	6. Their Love's Start

-1Hinata's viewpoint

I put my hand in his hand I hoped he wouldn't push it away. I'd never felt this way with anyone in Konoha. Why was I falling in love with a stranger? Then he looked at me and I blushed I let go and turned away.

"Hinata don't turn away I think it's cute." I was shocked. I tried to speak but it's like when I'm with him he takes my words from me. Before I knew it we were at the hotel.

"Room 34 that's yours Hinata I'm in 24 that under you and 14 is another level down."

"Ok." That was about as much as I could manage. He smiled

"Goodnight." Then he walked away to his room. I went into my room there was a box on my bed there was a note attached.

" Temari: Here's a little something from all of us Kankuro is pretty talented with a sewing machine. Kankuro: SHUT UP TEMARI!!!! Temari: TEMIE!!!! Gaara: Knock it off you two! Sakura: you're a bunch of dobes. All minus Sakura: Batia"

I opened the box the note was funny. I found a silk night gown that went to my knees and some regular clothes. They trusted me a lot there was a balcony attached to the room. I saw the stars and felt compelled to step onto it and look at them. I walked to the edge and leaned on my hand.

I could see every star out there without my byakugan. In Konoha there's just to many lights. The perfect night…

Naruto's viewpoint

I lied on the bed looking at the ceiling thinking about her. I needed some air. I pulled my shirt off and stepped onto the porch. I looked at the moon, stunning as ever. I looked up Hinata was looking to. She looked down at me.

My mind and heart took over, both said 'kiss her' I did a small jutsu and rose high enough to put my lips on hers. After a few wonderful seconds passed we stopped.

"Good night." I whispered.

"Good night and sweet dreams Naruto-kun." Then she left the window her hair flowing behind her. I felt so amazing I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to sleep. I know I went to bed smiling...


	7. Enemy's Plot

-1Hiashi's conference room Sasuke's view

Hiashi spun his chair to face me and Neji who where sitting traditionally on the floor. We prepared for the chewing out of our lives. Which I'm going to have to take responsibility for because if Neji does I don't know what Hiashi would do to him.

"So thanks to you two your cousin, your fiancé my daughter the Hyuuga heiress is in the worst place possible! What do you two have to say about this?"

"Hiashi Sir I take all the responsibility Neji was running an errand I was watching her."

"Well what are you going to do about it?"

Then out of nowhere an arrow shot through the window with a piece of paper attached. I walked over to it.

"They've sent the ransom. Quote we have Hinata give us 1,000,000 or you'll never see her again." Hiashi got up.

Neji said. "I highly doubt they mean to kill her I've meet killers if they were they would of killed Sasuke not immobilize him."

"We still should not take any chances their dangerous. In fact this should be our opportunity to destroy them!"

"You mean kill them all?" 

"Yes everyday citizens are afraid to step onto the streets. I've decided the threat ends here and now!"

"Are we strong enough we've had training but….."

"I've got a plan. Ambush. Their going to want a face to face trade off. We take a few to pretend to give them the money. While the rest of us are hiding in the trees. Then we attack when their least expecting it."

"Ingenuous Lord Hiashi." I rolled my eyes.

"Both of you two gather a team decide who's who and be ready. This is the end."

He was really riled up about this. We did as ordered the groups went like so.

Team A: Me, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hanabi.

Team B: Neji, Shino and Ino. They decided to be the hidden team. We got two strange orders before we left. One don't actually kill and Naruto is his. We agreed.


	8. Her Last Day In Town

-1Naruto's view

I awoke in the morning to find a note from Gaara "I sent the ransom." Good the wheels were turning. I went to my office to find hot pancakes. Chouji never delivers breakfast. I had to track the maker, but lets not let the pancakes go to waste. They were really good.

Then I asked around town.

"Gaara do you cook?"

"No!"

"Sakura do you cook?"

"Yes but not lately."

"Lee do you cook?"

"Just meat." I found Temari almost asleep in her bar.

"Temari do you cook at all?"

"WTF I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry." I left before she bit my head off. I saw Hinata ah ha!

"Hinata do you know anything about pancakes?"

"Maybe…." She replied twisting and blushing.

"Maybe the ones in my office this morning?"

"I might have had something to do with those."

"How should I thank you?"

"I think you already know." I kissed her, I felt her arms wrap behind my neck I put my hands on her waist. We stayed that way for awhile until I heard whistling from the shops. Then we blushed and held hands. Gaara pulled me away.

"Naruto! You dunce! Your mixing two different types of people together."

"It's just…."

"Your in love. I've seen this before."

"Gaara I know what I'm doing it's just hard to fight it."

"Well try harder tomorrow it's over!"

"Gaara…."

"Do it or I'll my sister smack you with her fan." I winced.

"I'll try Gaara."

"Naruto I'm just looking out for you."

"I know." I walked back to her she had her head hung down. "Hinata it's not your fault, it's mine"

"It's not anyone's fault it's where we come from….." I knew she had a point. "Naruto to be honest I don't want to go back."

"What why?" I asked with a shocked voice.

"I was so detained and oppressed, wear this, do this, act like this, date this guy, eat this read this don't leave home without and escort. Some days suicide sounded like a blessing. I came here and everything changed I mostly got to do whatever I wanted. I was free for the first time." Wow I never know that's where she was coming from.

"Hinata you know we can always run away together."

"What?" She asked confused. I started to get excited.

"After the hand off we could get you back and take off. We could be free together!"

"Naruto….." She had this look that screamed she wanted to be but wasn't sure. I brushed some hair out of her face.

"Hinata….." I saw tear well up in her eyes. She cried on my shoulder. For awhile I didn't shed a tear then a few came down I still remained silent. After some time we both stopped. I saw some of group cry with us.

No one really talked for the rest of the day. At night there was no kiss goodnight, no sweet dreams no I love you's.


	9. A Hand Off & A Funeral

-1Hinata's view

I wished with all my heart and soul I could be with Naruto, but our life had two separate paths that only intervened for awhile. My life marry Sasuke Uchiha, have a child, become head of the clan repeat torture onto child then die really bitter.

Naruto on the other hand free until death. I was dreading tomorrow the day of the hand off. I wished it wasn't true, I wished I had another day with him. I went to bed then woke up got dressed and went into the town square to wait for my escort.

Everyone came and took me to a clearing in the woods. I saw my father, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and my sister.

Naruto's view

I saw the case holding my money then I looked at Hinata, I knew which one was more important. I yelled to the other side.

"Did you come unarmed?"

"Of course."

"Ok Sakura walk over to their side person with money walk over here just as fast." Everyone nodded. As soon as Hinata got to their side everything changed. Three ninjas popped out from the trees. They ambushed us. Her father was right in front of me in two seconds.

"How dare you kidnap my daughter I should kill you where you stand."

"I dare you." I snarled. Behind my back I heard the clang of steel and a few screams.

"I would but I have to follow a tradition. A duel."

"Duel?"

"Yes but first." He snapped his fingers and I looked back everyone was tied to a tree. Now there was a large space for a fight.

"Rules no chakra is to be used, no running, away no hiding you can only use the kunai you are handed and bare hands. Make your claims." That came from some guy on their side.

I said only this. "All I ask is peace and Hinata to be my wife."

"Ha here's mine you leave that excuse for a town never to return."

"Agreed." Then it started mostly we just circled each other he lunged at me first. I countered. Clang. Again, clang. This went on for a few seconds before I surprised rabbit punched his gut. We jumped back then sprang again. He finally grazed my shoulder with the kunai that was the distraction he landed a three punch combo. I got back up and launched a jump kick, on his face.

In reaction he upper-cut my jaw. We slashed at each other for hours. Only exhausting ourselves with no clear winner.

"Do…you…g…ive up?" I asked panting.

"Never." he said sharply. We went at it for another hour. He collapsed.

"Winner Naruto." Sakura and their healer healed us up.

"Now, I take my prize."

"Like hell!" We found out Lee had a bad wound. Hiashi said " Naruto I'll never give you my daughter!"

Lee screamed out. "You fool their in youthful love your just so blind! Let them be!"

Hiashi snapped. "Kill him!" I watched helplessly as they stabbed Lee I watched the blood pour from the wounds. This caused my demon to explode from pure anger.

"I never killed a soul from your side and you see fit to kill him!"

"I'll never allow you to be with my daughter she deserves so much better then some lowlife, scummy trash demon fox child!" I glanced behind me Hinata gasped and covered her mouth. I hoped this didn't change the way she felt about me.

"I never got a chance to tell you but yes I'm the fox demons keeper."

Hiashi smirked "What woman would want you?" Hinata boldly straddled between us.

"Everyone please stop this madness! It is so pointless I don't know how anyone can keep up such a grudge against innocent and misunderstood people! Why do people fight when we can forgive! Why do people hate when we can love! I love Naruto and I know in my heart that this is wrong in so many ways!"

"Someone get her home! Now!" They swung her over their shoulder and sped off. I felt a tingle in my heart she loved me just the way I was. I looked at my comrades everyone looked worse then dead bloody, gasping, crying from the pain, but still trying to fight. I felt a blow to the back. I passed out watching as they all left. In my unconscious dream the scene kept replaying Lee's death, Hinata's pledge of love even after discovering my inhuman half the and entire fight of me and her father.

Her being taken away from me and finally the world growing dark. I guess I must of woken up at some point the exact day or time passed from the fight I do not know. I saw a blue glow when my eyes fluttered open. I heard Sakura's soft voice.

"Naruto….Boss are you alive? Can you hear my voice?"

"Yes." I groaned."

"Good." She smiled

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yes Gaara had some horrible wounds but he'll be all fixed up in about two days."

"Good is there any way I can see him?" She smiled

"Yes." She smiled then put me in a wheel chair. She knew how close me and Gaara are, we'd been close for a long time I'd be devastated if he'd died in that fight. I was mourning Lee he was a great friend and an amazing sensei, half the things we know hw taught us. Sakura walked past rooms I looked to see the names on the sheets.

We arrived in Gaara's room she put me near the bed. His heart monitor read low. I whispered.

"Gaara…." He stirred

"Naru…to?"

"Right here." He smirked then fell back asleep. Sakura seeing as I was satisfied she wheeled me back to my own room. Slowly I waited in the room for people to wake up and come to my room.

"Naruto we really need some kind of game plan here."

"All I can say is I'm getting Hinata back even if I have to die trying." As much as I say the people here are emotionless deep down they have a lot of heart. Ten-Ten spoke.

"As much as I hate blood liners Hinata was pretty cool and I know what she means to you so hey whatever it takes."

"You're the boos she her being your girlfriend she's priority two."

"I guess were all in for mission rescue Naruto's princess."

"But we really should give Lee the proper funeral, it wouldn't be fair for us to forget him." They all nodded. The next day both me and Gaara were back on our feet. Everyone wore black we hung a black banner over the town hall. The sky even seemed to mourn for Lee, almost seeming as if the rain would pour just like at the 3rd hokage's funeral. The guys carried the casket to the burial ground at the lake. It was he's favorite place in the entire town. I agreed to oversee the funeral.

"We all knew Lee very well he was our sensei our best friend. When we asked for something he'd try his best to help us, he was there whenever someone was sick. Lee was just an amazingly kind person he was extremely forgiving to. Lee always made time for others had no problems with self sacrifice. Sakura you said you wanted to speak now?"

"Lee was a great guy I always felt bad about turning him down when he asked me out. One day when he passed out I kissed him secretly I always had the feeling he knew. Really he was a great energetic person who loved to have fun when he wasn't working at the dojo I wish I would of tried to get to know him even better." Gaara then went behind the podium.

"Lee was a good dorky guy he could make you laugh and he could teach you jutsu's very talented young man I sound like I'm repeating the others but it's true one day I was sicker then a dog the only number I could think of to call was Lee since Sakura was busy he personally grabbed a medical book from her and ran over to help me. Then stayed to make sure I was going to be ok.

He cared about everyone in the town and I believe he would of wanted to die standing up for someone he cared about." Then most people passed not being able to compare to the previous speeches.

We all lowered him into his grave. Then we filled it and put flowers on top. We moved on trying not to linger on the past and save the future.


	10. The Wedding Crash

-1Hinata's Viewpoint

I sat alone in my room wondering if they were even alive. I held out on the single hope that at least if I couldn't marry Naruto I could at least know wither he lived or not. All I know is that if there are alive they've got a small time window. Tomorrow I'm getting married. You see Hyuuga weddings aren't like normal wedding you see right after all the ceremonies they have another one privately to brand a mark on you to keep you from getting a divorce which will cause pain if you even try it. Once I say "I Do." it's all over.

I didn't find out about the mark thing until I heard Hiashi and Neji confiding in a small room. So my plan to divorce after marriage was flawed. I hoped and prayed that they were alive and had a well thought out plan. The very next morning I woke up to a swirling vortex of chaos. Bathe, hair, makeup, dressing and fixing my dress. I only had an hour and I was pacing.

Naruto's View

Hinata just hold on were coming and we've got a plan. First we stranded the caterers then Chouji faked his voice and called them telling the caterers were having problems and we were the back ups. Then we told him that we had a gimmick that we wore mask and there was a game you had to play. They said that would be fine, we put our disguises on then hopped in the van. After ten minutes we were there.

Everyone got out and knocked out the people directing us on where to go. We worked our way around the hallways to the kitchen knocking out anyone in the way. We got towards the front door leading outside when we heard "here comes the bride." Playing on the piano. We found the right spots to be unnoticed outside. I looked at Hinata she looked stunning in that dress as she walked up the isle. She stopped in front of the preacher.

"We gather here today at the face of God to unite this man and this woman in the sacred vow of holy matrimony, if anyone has any objections to why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your piece." There was my cue.

"I object!" I yelled everyone gasped and looked behind them.

"Who objects?"

"Naruto Uzamaki!" I said whipping off my face mask. "He can't marry her because she loves me and I love her and him he's just a pawn in this sick game the Hyuuga's play."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out tearing up. "Your alive!"

Hiashi walked up fuming with intense anger. I put the point of a kunai into his back feelings some blood trickle to my hand.

"A bet was a bet."

"My words are hollow to the likes of you." I pushed it in more. "ANBU!"

"Shit!!!!!" I had not planned for ANBU forces. "Hiashi I will fight until death to be with Hinata I never back down on my word so you might as well give up."

"Fine take my daughter I'll see to it you both are killed if she's with a demon she's no better then the demon, she means nothing to me." I saw ANBU coming down from the trees. Gaara grabbed Hinata we all took off back to the village. Ten-Ten and Temari tried to defend us in the forest attempting to hold them off. Everyone packed up what we were going to need.

Now all we are is running fugitives. The few of us who had nothing to pack stood guard in the square of town. I looked at Hinata I brushed some hair out of her face.

"Hinata I'm sorry I've dragged you into the same fate."

"Naruto don't be sad I'm dieing the way I've wanted to being free with the one I love. Being a criminal with you is better then being an heiress with them." I had to say I was stunned.

"You'd leave everything behind for me?"

"Everything for you." We kissed everyone else looked ready to leave this hell hole.

I finished kissing and spoke. "Guys remember we're a team together we fight together we die together alright!" Then I glanced at Hinata a wedding dress didn't seem appropriate for a outsider. "You're not quite an outsider yet." She undid her hair Kankuro found a pair of ripped up blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a denim jacket.

"Much better" Everyone agreed. She did an air punch.

"Lets blow this joint!" We tore out of there like bottle rockets. We all had history, but most of it was history you wouldn't want to keep just memories of pain, exclusion and exile only two good memories ever happened there. Love and friendship. Well there's not much going on just running through the trees. I started having a memory trip of our first day there.

We all felt alone desperate uncared about I think some people started crying. I comforted everyone. The next day I just became the leader I helped everyone move on. We all decided to fix the town up and live there. About a week in when we had two buildings running Gaara, Temari and Kankuro showed up.

"They exiled Gaara we couldn't leave him alone, we heard some rumors you had a safe haven." At this point Gaara was very distanced from other people.

"We would like to join." His voice then gave me chills.

"We accept all here."

"thanks." They all nodded. In over a month we had everything except the bar running. We didn't get the bar until a few years ago. We just decided to drink legally. Other then every day became the same nothing really changed until Hinata came in. I snapped from the past back into reality.

It was already dark outside. I helped a few others set up camp then Temari sent me and Gaara out to gather firewood.

"Naruto… look I understand and support your love of Hinata but it's cost everyone here a lot , you tore them apart from a home."

"Gaara I know but love makes a person do crazy things."

"I know."

"what how?" He swung his axe in. I chopped into a log.

"Before I left my village I had a girlfriend we were in love just the same as you and Hinata. Then I was cast out of the village and I'm certain they'll killed her because of me. That's why the first year with you guys I distanced myself from everyone I wish I could of told her goodbye and 'I love you.' one more time." I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure about what to say. "Don't feel sorry for me, just be grateful you have Hinata."

"I couldn't be more grateful about the sacrifices everyone made for us."

"Good your not like me….." He brought the axe again into the wood. "You wouldn't want to." We didn't speak until we had gathered another wood for the fireplace.

"Gaara I'm glad we came to the town."

"Me to my life changed so much after that, that's something I don't think I would of lived much longer without." I smiled then we did our secret handshake thing we had. Weird story one day in the town we had nothing to do so came up with it. I'm surprised we could remember. We walked carrying the wood back to the camp site. We sat down wiped our foreheads and sat down where the fire pit would be.

Temari arrived with a 8 point deer.

"Females are the providers we hunt." She said as she flexed her muscles. Most people rolled their eyes especially Kankuro. We started a fire, roasted deer is the best. Apparently Temari also saved the liquor since every cheered and I saw a bottle of gin, tequila, scotch, rum and beer. Since I had no interest in any of the ones she saved me and Hinata walked away from the group, for some privacy.

They must of understood because no body bothered us. We just stared into each others eyes for a long time. There was nothing wrong with it just something we'd only done once. I wanted to kiss her again but I wasn't so sure is she wanted to. She must have been reading my mind because she leaned into me and kissed me. Our kisses were no ordinary kisses they were perfect and blessed, I always feel her presence all around me, it always seemed like I could hold her just the way she liked and it sent a message to both of us telling us we were meant to be together.

Sadly I know we won't hold out forever the ANBU are fast, strong, resourceful, crafty and determined. My thought is always 'Make your time together last'. After the most glorified 2 minutes of my life side note knock it off you perverts we at last went back to camp.

I have a strong feeling Kankuro is a huge pervert.

"Guys I only have one more sleeping bag."

"You're a pervert." Was all I replied with.

"I know"

"Hinata do you want it?" She blinked like I had asked the dumbest question on earth.

"Why can't we share?" How do you fight that logic?

"Why not." She got in first I snuggled in next. I put my arms around her protectively and lovingly. Gaara was up in a tree watching for ANBU. Now that I remember his room was just an extension of his office papers and files the bed looked as if it was never used. I've never seen sleep or heard him snore. Creepy. I think it has something to do with his sand demon. I had never actually perused the question.

Hinata moved my hands apparently where it was more comfortable for her. Then I shut my eyes and rifted into sleep. So much easier when I'm next to her. I had one of the best dreams of my life: besides the one where I was surrounded by ramen, I wished it was real. Me and Hinata were free to love and we didn't have to run like fugitives. We finally got married a big ceremony and she was in an amazing dress. We bought a house and she had two kids they started running in the back yard smiling. I never wanted to wake up from this dream. An unreachable fantasy.

Why is it when you only want one thing in life it's the one thing you can't have? That's the only question I ask about life, all I ever wanted was to be able to be with Hinata forever and to be accepted.


	11. Wedding Day

-1Naruto's View

The sad thing was I woke up I woke up late I assume because everyone was talking in a group. Hinata was still sitting next to me.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"Why are they talking over there?"

"They've been over there talking since before I woke up."

"Oh well let's just wait quietly then." After a few minutes the rest of the group joined us.

"Naruto and Hinata do you two still want to get married?" Unanimously me and  
Hinata said.

"Yes."

"Then lets get you two hitched." We smiled. Temari decided she'd be the minister which is a scary thought. Gaara I chose to be my best man. Hinata chose Sakura as the maid of honor, mostly because Sakura hade been the nicest to her since she got here. We actually did get a wedding song "Here comes the bride" because Kankuro and Chouji can play the sax and guitar. Trust me we were surprised. They did a fairly decent job. Sakura picked a few flowers so Hinata could have a bouquet. Everyone else sat in the grass as Hinata walked down the aisle. She got to the front .Temari spoke.

"We are gathered here today to marry these two kids. If anyone ahs a problem with that you can take that up with me right now." No one even blinked.

"Good Hinata do you take this loveable goof Naruto to be your husband until you die?"

"I do." She smiled and said with no hesitation.

"Naruto visa versa?"

"Hell yeah." I also said with a clear voice. I'd never been so sure of anything in my life.

"I now pronounce you hitched now make out with the bride!"

"Can do." I tipped Hinata back and kissed her.

"Now let's toast to the happy couple." We didn't have fancy champagne but we had some cheap wine. Good enough for us.

"In hopes they are happy and their love spans for an eternity dead or alive." We raised our glasses and drank. Then we had to leave again. With my new wife beside me the time running in the woods passed by very fast.


	12. Premonition

-1Naruto's view

The night was the same drill. Make camp, fire, eat, fall asleep when it gets colder.

My dream took a turn for the worst. Instead of the happy life we had all I saw was death. Everyone started bleeding and collapsing around me not even uttering a last word. The worst part came when the ANBU came up behind Hinata and grabbed her.

"Every last one of you was a traitor so everyone will die a traitors death. Especially you little Hyuuga girl. Sad so sad…such a beauty wasted." He pushed her forward and stabbed her so hard the kunai was sticking out of her body.

She hit the ground I rushed over and held her. She faintly spoke.

"Naruto…I love you….I will never leave your side….even if I'm an angel….I'll be waiting for you in heaven….." Her eyes were glassy and her body went limp. At that point I woke up in cold sweats. I couldn't stand it after that. I looked Hinata was sound asleep next to me. She's most beautiful in her sleep. I prayed the dream was just my overactive imagination.

I had this strange feeling I'd only felt once before. I looked around the only one up was Gaara. I walked around since he seemed distant. I walked around trying to calm my racing heart. I guess it just felt so real and so easy to actually happen, that the only thing I can do is worry. Gaara hopped down from the tree now noticing I was up.

"Something wrong?"

"I swear I just had premonition."

"Why did you get that idea?"

"It was just so real."

"Naruto dreams and nightmares feel that way."

"No it came with this odd feeling afterwards I had a dream just like that before the houses in Konoha were burned down."

"I take it the same feeling appeared with this one?"

"Yes and the worse thing was the ANBU killed Hinata made me watched and left me to kill myself." I felt a chill through my spine.

"That's harsh." He said kicking the ground.

"I get this other stranger feeling if it's gonna happen it's going to happen soon."

"Now your bordering on paranoid."

"Sorry…." I decided not to speak about it again.


	13. Last Stand

Naruto's view

Well a day or two passed I can't keep track anymore. The same drill as always wake up run, eat, run fall asleep. I fell asleep tonight no dream. The next day it seemed everyone woke up around the same time. After ten minutes I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. It was much more calm and relaxed then it normally was in the morning. The calm before the storm. Another fifty minutes went by.

I heard noise louder then the squirrel that was trying to remain hidden. I whispered to Gaara.

"It's starting……" He signaled everyone to be on guard. The ANBU jumped down in ambush formation but we were ready for them as if we'd been ready of it our whole lives. I felt more chakra unleashed then I'd even imagined, it was strong enough to feel it in the air. The ANBU captain walked over to me.

"So I finally get to meet the cunning infamous Naruto Uzamaki."

"Yeah it's me alright." I smirked. I heard a huge thud, Chouji was hitting the ground glassy eyed. In the dream before they killed Hinata he was the first to go. The captain whipped out a shadow windmill, it slammed Ten-Ten hard enough to make her hit the ground half dead. Someone else pulled out a kunai, we started parrying. I hard a scream from Temari. I heard the most terrifying blood curdling shrieks from their side. Gaara must be using his sand coffins. I almost stepped on Kankuro's corpse. The captain sprang back. I glanced back long enough to see Gaara die from absolute zero.

"Seize the traitor." He demanded to one of the other ANBU members. They grabbed Hinata. I never saw Sakura anywhere.

"Hinata Hyuuga ay?"

"Uzamaki!" She snapped.

"The biggest bloodliner traitor in history your being sentenced to death fro the crimes of, treason, escape from marriage and taking a criminal husband."

"NO! NO!" I screamed with all my breath. Here it was it's like it was in slow motion this time. Someone was holding me back I struggled to get free.

"Tisk tisk such a beauty wasted." Then he pushed her forward and stabbed into her stomach. I could hear the pierce and I was splattered with the blood. The guy let me go seeing his job was done.

"Hinata!" I ran over to her body.

"Naruto….my husband…I love you…" Her hand was trembling as I was crying. "Don't ever think, I've died…..I'll wait for you I heaven." I brushed the hair from her face so I could at least see her eyes one more time those beautiful pale lavender eyes.

"You won't be waiting for me long my love.."

"Goodbye." Her eyes closed for the final time her hand went limp in mine. I whipped out all but one weapon that had a later purpose.

"How can you take everything from a man who's done nothing! Taking all he's ever cherished, every great moment, every joy in his heart. How can you?!

"It's our job." My demon consumed me I let it. At that moment it didn't matter. I saw even behind the mask the pure, cold fear in his eyes.

"Go to Hell!" I sprang up and charged slitting his throat. With all the ANBU dead I dropped down in the midst of this war next to my sanctuary, Hinata. I drew out the kunai I'd been saving.

"Hinata I'm coming." I stabbed my heart, grabbed her hand and looked up to the sky.

"We won't be apart ever again." I cried tears enough to fill my eyes and the merciless hand of fate finally turned gentle to me, he took me away to paradise with white wings.


	14. What The Tombstone Said

-1Sakura's view

I awoke my body was injured badly but I was still alive, it has a automatic preserve jutsu every time I get close to death it preserves itself. It will only work if it's not a natural cause and it's not a fatal blow with a weapon: like through the heart or in my vein. I scanned the scene everyone wasn't moving and their eyes were glassy.

Was I the only one alive?

I walked to Naruto and Hinata their hands laced into each other. I can only assume they killed her then left him to die, he chose suicide. I looked at all the other bodies. Dead. I decided to give them one last memoir. I dug all the holes and buried all the bodies. I placed flowers on all the graves, then carved in names an date of death on rocks and made them into tombstones. With the two eternal lovers I made a hole big enough for both of them to lay side by side. On everyone's stone I put a phrase. Their's took the most time.

It simply said.

"_The only things that can conquer love is death…"_


End file.
